Shackled
by nightshade938
Summary: Stefan is caught shoplifting and pays the consequences. Warning: Contains spanking of a teenage vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The vampire diaries belong to the C.W**

**Warning: Contains spanking**

* * *

If anybody had warned Stefan that the day would turn out to be so bad, he would have stayed in bed. Safely cocooned under his soft comforters. Unlike now. When he was waiting to get his ass tanned. The only other time this happened Damon, when he found out, had whipped him so thoroughly he couldn't sit for days. And that was when they were human. It would be much worse now. Because he had supernatural healing and Damon won't be afraid of bruising him. He wiped the few stray tears on his face when he saw Elijah leave the mall and walk towards the car. He squirmed in the seat and looked out the window. _He was screwed._

* * *

**2 HOURS AGO**

Stefan sighed contentedly as he sipped his warm blood. He was getting bored already. Damon had left a note that he would be out for most of the day and to behave himself. _Yes mom._ He dumped the now empty cup into the sink and blurred up the stairs to put on his jacket. It was 11:17 am. If he went out now, he will make it back before Damon got back from wherever it was he had gone to. He looked around the living room and after making sure nothing would give him away, walked out the door.

Stefan looked at the row of watches on display. They were beautiful. He saw the one he was looking for. It was expensive. Not expensive enough that he couldn't afford it but expensive enough that he didn't have that much cash handy. One of Damon's stupid rules. Stefan couldn't have more than a couple of thousand dollars in his account. Damon didn't want them to be recognized as mega rich. He didn't want to be on some rich people list. Publicity was not good for them, considering they would be alive for a really long time and a face constantly spread on the cover page of a magazine for fifty years and not aging will raise a few eyebrows. It was reasonable thinking, Stefan knew, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He looked at the watch again. He was short a couple thousand dollars. He could just compel the salesperson to make her think he paid for it. But then again this is Mystic Falls. Half the town was on vervain. He couldn't take that risk. He looked around the mall from the corner of his eyes and seeing no one paying him any attention, deftly pocketed the watch.

"You planned on paying for that, right"

Stefan whirled around, startled. "Eli-elijah" he stammered. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

"I'm getting Kol a jacket. You didn't answer my question"

"O-of course I'm going to pay"

"Good. Come on then. Let's go pay up and leave, shall we"

"You go ahead. I'll be right behind y….." Stefan was interrupted with a swat to his backside. He blushed red as he looked around, hoping no one had seen. He subtly rubbed his backside. That one swat had hurt.

"There's more where that came from if you keep lying" Elijah warned

"I wasn't ly…." **SWAT SWAT SWAT. **Three quick swats landed on his bottom, causing him to yelp. "Elijah, don't please. People would see. Please"

"People seeing would be the least of your problems if you don't start speaking the truth right now"

"Ok. Damon got me this watch as a present. But I lost it. And I didn't want him to be disappointed so I wanted to replace it with a similar one before he found out" Stefan explained

"And you think stealing a five thousand dollar watch would make him proud? He'll be even more disappointed Stefan. And I've seen the watch he gave you. It was engraved with your name. How were you planning on doing that with your copy?" Elijah reprimanded

"I hadn't thought of that" Stefan answered quietly. He looked up at Elijah "Please don't tell Damon. He'll kill me. I'll put it back. Just please don't say anything" he pleaded

"I won't tell your brother"

"Really?"

"Yes" Elijah looked pointedly at Stefan. "You will"

"What! No Elijah. He'll kill me. Please don't make me do this"

"You brought this on your self-Stefan. You were saying something about putting it back?"

Stefan sullenly put the watch back. Elijah grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. He steered Stefan towards his car and buckled him into the back seat. Stefan had ran to the mall. Damon would know if he took any of the cars, no matter how well he tried to put it back the way it was. Damon always knew. Elijah told him to stay put while he paid for the jacket. He would be a fool not to listen. He was already in a world of trouble.

* * *

_What do you think? Should Elijah spank Stefan first or should he leave it to Damon to discipline his brother? Tell me how you think chapter 2 should go._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: the characters of the vampire diaries don't belong to me they belong to L.J Smith and the C.W**_

_**Warning: Contains spanking**_

* * *

Stefan stared out the window as Elijah drove. He didn't want to think about what would happen when he got home. He will be spanked, severely. And then he would be grounded. Ugh. _What happened to not thinking about it?_ He wiped at his eyes and resumed staring out the window.

Elijah felt sorry for the boy in the back. Really, he did. But what he did couldn't be overlooked either. Stealing? If that was Kol in the backseat, he would be squirming. He stopped the car in front of the house and opened the door for Stefan.

Stefan had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even realized where they were driving. Now as he looked around, he saw that they were at the original mansion. He turned to Elijah. "Why are we here?"

"Because I stay here Stefan"

"No. I mean why you brought me here. Why didn't you take me home?"

"Because you might run when left alone. I know Damon's not home" Elijah answered. "He'll come and get you". He grabbed Stefan's arm and pulled him into the house. "I'll just put these away. And please don't run away. I will find you and then you wouldn't like the consequences" he warned. Stefan nodded his understanding.

Elijah reappeared after about a minute with a glass of milk, which Stefan took with shaking hands. "I don't have any animal blood on hand and I can't offer you alcohol. This would have to do"

"It's ok" Stefan whispered. He didn't care about milk or blood or alcohol at that moment. All he could think of was his brother's reaction when he found out. The first and only other time this had happened, he had been fifteen and he had taken George Lockwood's fountain pen. The caning he received for that misbehavior was enough to deter him from doing something like that again. That was the only time Damon had caned him. Sure, he had been paddled and strapped and even switched once, but never caned until that day. It had only been four strokes but it had hurt like hell and he hadn't been able to sit for days afterward. Damon had warned him that if he stole again, he'll make that day seem like a picnic. And Damon kept his promises. Stefan shuddered at the memory.

"If it isn't big brother original"

Stefan nearly dropped the cup he was holding as his brother's voice cut through his memories. When had Elijah called Damon? He put the glass of milk on the table lest he spill it. That was how much his hand was shaking.

"Hello to you too, Damon" Elijah answered. "Someone wants to talk to you". He handed the phone to a white faced Stefan.

"H-hello"

"Stefan. What's wrong? What's going on with you and Elijah?"

"I … uhh… ahem…. I t-tr- …"

"What? Spit it out Stefan" Damon said impatiently

"Itriedtostealawatch" Stefan explained in one rushed breath. He stilled as he tried to gauge Damon's reaction on the phone. After what seemed an eternity, but was actually about forty five seconds, of neither of them speaking Stefan tentatively whispered, "Damon?"

"What did you just say?" Damon asked in that quiet voice where he doesn't particularly yell at you but still finds a way to make you feel small. Stefan knew he had heard him. But he tried to say it again anyway.

"I-I didn't actually t-take….. it's just… you would have been m-mad a-and disappointed….. I d-didn't want you t-to know…and…" Stefan babbled incoherently as tears streamed down his face. He didn't even realize he had started to cry. Not that it mattered to Damon as he continued in that false quiet voice.

"You tried to steal a watch? Stefan, I got you one just a couple of weeks ago" Damon paused as his mind registered some of Stefan's babbled words. "You lost it. And you tried to steal one to replace it so I wouldn't be mad. You wanna bet on how mad I am right now, little brother? You just wait till I get home"

"I'm so…"

"Keep your apologies for later. You're going to need them. Are you at Elijah's house?"

"Yes sir"

"I'll pick you up". And Damon disconnected the call. Stefan collapsed onto the couch and held his head in his hands. He might as well savor the pleasure of being able to sit without pain, as it wouldn't last long. He kept an ear out for any sound that might sound like Damon's car. He knew it was irrelevant. He wouldn't run or do anything stupid unless he had a death wish, but he assumed he would be prepared to face Damon if he heard him arrive.

He assumed wrong.

Damon must have been close by when Elijah called him because he arrived at the mansion about fifteen minutes after the call was made. Stefan jumped to his feet immediately he heard the familiar engine of the Camaro. He heard Damon and Elijah talk in undertones at the door before his brother strolled into the room. After a steely glare that made Stefan want to melt into a puddle, Damon muttered a cold "Let's go"

Stefan swallowed heavily and made his way to the door. And to his doom.

* * *

_Stefan got a caning the first time, which was not uncommon in the 19__th__ century. Should he get the cane this time too? Or is it too harsh? What do you think Damon should use to spank his little brother?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The characters of the vampire diaries do not belong to me. They belong to LJ Smith and the CW_

_Warning: Will contain spanking in later chapters_

* * *

Stefan jumped when Damon slammed the door of the car shut after practically shoving him into the passenger seat. With shaking hands he strapped on the seatbelt. He had seen Damon angry before, both from when they were human and when they became vampires. Damon liked speed. He had always been fast. It had been a necessity. He got himself into all kinds of trouble he just had to be fast to get out of them. Like when father saw him in one of the brothels when he was supposed to be in bed. Their father had come home quickly; throwing Damon's door open only to find him sleeping in bed, the sheets pulled up to his chin. He had blinked at Giuseppe and asked if there was a problem. Their father didn't want to come across as less than stern or too caring so he had mumbled some explanation and shut the door. Only then did a fully dressed Damon get out of bed and start pulling his clothes off. He never told Stefan how he pulled that off. The point was Damon always had a thing for going fast, mostly just to break the rules. He liked to drive his car fast. And when he was angry, fast didn't even begin to cover it. And today he wasn't angry. He was furious. So when Stefan put on his seatbelt, he knew exactly how his brother was going to tear through Mystic Falls.

Damon clenched the steering wheel so hard; Stefan thought he was going to rip it right off. He already knew it was dented. He had heard the creaks.

"I'm really…"

"Don't talk"

"Please just list…."

The car screeched to a halt and Stefan swallowed. Damon glared at him. "What did I say about talking, huh? You want me to light into you right here? You want that?" Stefan shook his head vigorously with wide eyes. "Then you shut up. Keep quiet and don't say a word until I say so" Damon hissed, pulling the car back onto the road while Stefan tried to disappear into the seat.

Damon was out of the car and pulling Stefan out before the car had completely stopped. He pushed his little brother onto the couch and stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and a furious look on his face.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning"

Stefan shifted on the couch. "I uhm…wo-woke up, showered and drank some b-blood. Then I went to the mall. I saw a watch that looked similar to the one you got me and I took it. But E-Elijah made me put it back and t-took me to his house. Then he called you"

"Do you remember the last time that you took something that didn't belong to you?"

"Y-yes sir"

"You also remember what happened after?"

Stefan turned whiter than he already was. "P-please you can't… don't use t-that. Please"

"What I punish you with is my business, not yours. I asked you a question. Do you remember what happened after?"

"Yes s-sir"

"Good. Lets get this over with" Damon said, moving towards a frozen, wide-eyed, _very very _pale Stefan. He pulled him off the couch and deposited him on his lap. It was only when his hand moved to the waistband of his jeans did Stefan break out of his dazed stupor and start to struggle.

"N-no. Wait. D-Damon pl-please. You d-don't have to. I'm sorry"

"Of course you are" Damon said, succeeding in unclasping the designer jeans and starting to pull it down along with his boxers. "You usually are in this position" he added. He pulled Stefan's belt from the loops and placed it on the floor beside his head.

"Please. I won't do it again. I swear"

**_SMACK_**

"Owww" Stefan screeched. Damon was not holding back. He had never started this hard before. At this rate he would be sobbing before the third smack. His eyes were already misting over.

"I intend to make sure you don't. At least not for the next hundred years" Damon said, laying down another heavy swat. Stefan's hand flew back to cover his backside, only for Damon to return it to its original position. "You do that again and you will regret it"

Stefan sniffed, folding his hands under his head so as not to send them anywhere else. He surely didn't want more punishment. Damon continued to land the heavy smacks and Stefan was now weeping steadily. His backside was flaming, and Damon hadn't even started with the c… No, he wouldn't think about it. But…. Oh god… A strangled sob caught in his throat at a particularly painful swat.

"Ah! Owww Owww. Damon, please. I swear, I swear I won't do it again. I promise. I'm sorry. Please stop"

Damon just kept swatting. Damon didn't lecture during a spanking, preferring to let his hand do the talking. Stefan clenched and unclenched his butt cheeks and tried to keep his hands in front of him. This was the worst spanking he had ever received and it wasn't even over yet. The difficult part was yet to come. Damon finally stopped spanking and Stefan let out a watery sigh. Then the realization of what that meant dawned on him and he let out a loud wail as he began to thrash around wildly.

"No no no. Please don't. I beg you. I won't do it again please. I swear. I swear on my life. I would never ever try to steal again. Oh Dio no. Oddio. Prego Dio no. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Non prego.** (Oh god no. Oh God. Please God no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't please)"**

"Stefan calm down"

"Not the cane. Si prega di non utilizzare la canna **(Please don't use the cane).** I promise I'll be good"

Damon paused. He had promised Stefan a long time ago that if he tried to steal again he would use the cane and it wouldn't be four strokes. He had been angry when he said that. He had no intention of caning Stefan. But the cane instilled fear in him. He had an idea.

"Dammi una buona ragione perche non dovrei usare la canna **(Give me a good reason why I shouldn't use the cane). **Why shouldn't I cane the thievery out of you right now?"

"B-because I said I-I said I was s-sorry a-and I won't do it ag-again" Stefan answered. Damon almost chuckled at the childish answer.

"Do you promise?"

Stefan nodded his head furiously

"I didn't hear you"

"Prometto…. I promise. I promise"

"Okay. I won't use the cane" Damon said picking up the belt he was going to use the whole time anyway.

Stefan breathed a watery sigh of relief and then screamed when Damon laid a burning stripe on his very sore posterior. It wasn't the cane but it hurt. Oh God it hurt. He started sobbing again. After the sixth very hot smack he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He covered his burning bottom with his hand and turned a flushed tear streaked face towards his big brother. "Please, hic I'm s-sorry hic hic I won't steal ever again. I hic swear it hic. P-please it h-hurts. It hurts b-bad"

Damon looked at the tearful face below him and sighed. He was not done. Not at all. But Stefan was looking at him with those pleading wide eyes that got him anything he asked for and he was caving and… no. he wouldn't cave. He rubbed Stefan's back soothingly and whispered "Just four more Stef. It would be over soon". There were definitely more than four strokes left but Damon couldn't bring himself to go further than that. Not after that look Stefan just gave him

Stefan's face crumbled further as he shook his head and hoarsely whispered "Please"

Damon laid the last four strokes quickly. Stefan slumped in exhaustion and sobbed his heart out. This was one offence he was never repeating. Ever. He slid off Damon's lap and buried his face in the couch, rubbing furiously at his enflamed bottom. Damon pulled him into a hug and put his head under his chin.

"It's okay. You're okay" he soothed, running his hands up and down Stefan's back.

"Fa male, fa male, fa male, oh Dio fa male" Stefan sobbed **(it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, oh God it hurts)**

"So che fa male **(I know it hurts)**. That's why it's called punishment. But you won't do it again, right?" Stefan shook his head vigorously. "Good. Why don't you go get some sleep?" Stefan nodded into his chest and, after a kiss to his head, made his way upstairs to his room, still rubbing his bottom and completely unaware that he was wearing no pants. He had kicked it off during the spanking. Damon waited until he heard his bedroom door close and then turned to the mini bar to pour himself a drink.

"You can come out of hiding now Ric"

Alaric slinked out of the corner he had been hiding and grinned lopsidedly at Damon. "How did you know I was there?"

Damon gave him a look that said "Really?" and Alaric blushed.

"Right. Vampire abilities" he said. "Well that was intense"

"Yeah well. Stefan tends to slip into our native language when he is emotional or very distraught. I don't think he's even aware he does it"

"That was not what I meant and you know it. I've never seen you go so hard on Stefan before. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Oh come on. I've got nowhere to be. I have nothing but time"

"Well I have somewhere to be. I need to check on Stefan" Damon said, picking Stefan's fallen clothes and starting to climb the stairs

"Really? That's a crappy excuse. You're just trying to ignore me" Alaric replied, following closely behind

"Is it working?"

"No. I'm gonna get that story out of you one way or the other"

Damon opened Stefan's bedroom door to find him sprawled out on the bed. He was wearing only a shirt and had placed a cold wet towel on his sore naked backside. He sniffled and hiccupped occasionally and there were tear drops stuck on his lashes.

"Wow. You really did a number on him"

Damon opened Stefan's closet and took a pair of boxers that he put on his little brother. Then he pulled the sheets over him and, with a kiss to his hair, left him to sleep.

"You know that you'll tell me eventually, right?"

"I know. But it's not today"

* * *

_Please review. And I'm sorry I took so long to update. Tell me what you think._


End file.
